Mysterys Unsolved
by DreamsOnFairyWings
Summary: Mich and Isz are met by another problem, this time the short powers that helped them before will be the problem. With a new shadowy figures in the mist, and a unknown enemy working behind the scenes. A prophecy,myth of long ago. Just mystery's unsolved?
1. So it Began

Sequel to 'Fates Unknown' Mich, Isz,Katessa, Gabriel, and Merrick belong to me the rest alas does not. 2nd story review please.

Prologue

In all the world their are Myths that are made to fill in the gap of the mysteries around us. We have long since lost the evidence. But every now and then a few lucky souls find their way to these lost ancient tresures.

Many,many years ago a beautiful middle aged woman, hiding her face with a hooded cloak steped out of her small boat and onto the bridge. On this bridge was a small hut. With gracful movements she walked through the light wooden door; into the room filled with trinks of every size,shape and use you could think of. The hooded woman saw the dark skined woman, rotten clothing, and radating strangness.

"Tia Dalma, I liked Calypso better. " The woman responded as she stood and moved nearer the aged table.

"And Katessa, You'll be wantin' information then. " Tia spoke in her thick accent. The hooded figuere of the woman smiled,

"You know this already, there is no need to ask. "Tia looked at her guest with only mild interest,"O'f course they are still bound,but not forever., Two women will be able to unleash them. Once holdin' the power of those you seek; they will be hidden inside the choosen. Other wise how would they escape the confinements of they statues, of which you will long hold them."Tia Dalma stared, unblinking. "Find a Fair child , and the other will come." As she said these words. Her guest had vanished quickly through the door.__

_** the stranger**_

_The previous week_

In the middle of the ocean sailed a ship, in one room was a young women clashing swords with a slightly older man then her. The man stood taller than most, with black hair sweeping the side of his face, near grey eyes, and a over powering manner. He wore a full black outfit to complete the look. The women short, by her standards, red-brown hair, with blazing fighting brown eyes, and a able body. With brown pants, a cream long sleve top with a newly cut slit in them, and black high heeled boots. She attacked the man's open side, then swung around to earn another hit, only to be stopped by his double edged blade. The man stopped and let his sword down, with a smirk at the sweating women.

"yer better than one such as meself might think." He said it as a complament but she heard the tone of a man who thought women of a low class than he . She grimiced with disatisfaction.

"thank you for letting me take some of your time, if you don't mind I have other things to do." And she added under her breath,"one of these days I will cut the man to pieces." Mumbling as silently as possible she left the empty space.

The man watched as she left ,once out of his sight he whispered softy into the air," Just like yer father. a weaklin'"

Mich had been repeating this process for some time now, she figured since she was a pirate ship she should be able to fight like one. Origanlly she ask Merrick to join her and he did, but on few ocasions, now it seemed he had rarely saw her at all. Michelle walked into the galley and said her normal hello's, and went to check up on him herself. Mich found him in his office looking at a chart. preocupied by his calculation she could never understand. She moved behind him, placing her arms on his shoulders, and resting her head in the crook of his neck. He looked at her from the conrer of his eye.

"So who's the cutlass practice with today?" He asked calmly. Mich knew he didn't like her practicing with certain members if the crew so he'd ask every now and then, and if he didn't approve he would be in a bad mood the rest of the day.

"That new recruit that we picked up a few weeks ago." She felt his frustrated groan like a father disaplining his daughter,

"Mich." She jolted up from her position,

" Well not like I had a choice he was the only one who had time." With her arms now crossed, she wait for his responce.

"you...," struggling to find the right words that would not set her off. Turning he continued," Can you honestly say you trust The man?"

Michelle looked at him in shock,"You forget, you're the one who hired him in the first place!"

" You know that we needed a full crew. How was I to know he would spend more time with my fiancee then me!" ' Mich turned away and clenched her fist together, and let out a heavy sigh.'Why can't he trust me!', moving one of her hands to rub her temple.

"Look Merrick , I swear if you were free I would gladly practice with you and only you, but you can't. So what choice do I have? I ask you?!" He stopped and moving his hand up only to drop them in frustartion, "I can't, you know I just don't trust the man."

'Then why did you hire him', she thought. Mich turned toward him and moved closer,"Then don't worry, I can protect myself." With a tender kiss they left it at that.

_**chp2 memoirs of the past**_

On another ship with its black sails, sat a young women with black wavy hair, and a far away look sat on her face and in her blue eyes. She was in another time , in another place, an old adventure.

Late at night walking past empty shops, and a desrested street. A few block away and tapping of two figures boots might be heard walking down the street. At first glance you might think two teenage boys were wandering the side walk. With duplicate long sleved shirts, one had Black cotton pants and a black vest, the other brown pants, and long dark maroon trench coat. With a closer look you might see the newly bought hair clip holding black hair, and a pony tail holding red-brown hair. The black haired figure stopped as she saw her company walked even slower.

"Mich, Whats wrong with you?" She looked at her friend who had asked the quesion she had just asked herself," I don't know if I can do this Isz, it goes against every thing I was ever taught." They had known each other for only two years, and living in the same house for nearly as long. Isz looked at her best mate with frustration.

"Why not?, your Mother needs it, and he won't help. So we are helping him help her. Why are you having second thoughts? You were fine were we planed this?!" Mich tried to think about all that had happened and find the right choice of action. Jane Cromwell was becoming deathly ill. Edmund Fairchild, Mich's father and her mothers fincial aid, deiced she would not die, and would not waste the coinage for the medicne. The trouble was her mother was in low on money. She had tried to change his mind, but the last few sentences rang in her head.

"Father ,she could still DIE!" Mich had been arguging with him for far to long. He turned his head to dip his pen in the ink of the letter he was writting. And without looking up at his daugther responded in low tones.

"You can not understand, child. I would be wasting money needed for more pressing things." The next noise you heard was Mich stomping out the door, and slaming it closed. Now she stood reliving the moment, trying to blink away the memory. Isz waited for a respones. Mich lifted her face looking more determined than before.

"Lets go then." They walked the steps, while Mich watched for others Isz used her small dagger to open the door. Isz moved for Mich to come in. As the door closed an officer started his watch.

Mich mumbled,"We'll have to watch our step on the way out then." Quickly Isz found her way into the small iron safe and pulled the needed money and closing the safe. She placed it in Mich's pocket, as well as half in her own jacket pocket. They then peered out the window as the officer made his walk past again. Mich pointed to a back window,that they could climb out to escape through. AFter opening it and closing the window, Mich stared at the area.

"It shouldn't have been that easy." Just as she finshed her sentence ,the truth of it marched out toward them.

"Where'd you lads think your going?" Isz looked insulted as the young commander stood determined to capture the duo. Mich thought,'shoulda knocked on wood.' Isz turned back to Mich.

"Mich , right?" Mich smiled back at her replying," Isz, Left?" At the same time Isz broke right, and Mich broke Left. Mich two soldiers were clashing swords with her, while holding the swords above her ,she went into the splits, then swung her back leg. She triped the two and quickly bridged up. Isz held her sword and cartwheeled to avoid and then cut some trousers. She ran around to the side of the building, she heard the coins jingle in her pocket. The Navy scouted the area, the bright red coats could be seen miles away. Isz finally had reached the house ,but she heard foot steps. Dashing in the door, felt someonewas near. Hearing the door close quietly, Isz ran. From the shadows she saw the follower.

"Mich!" relived she look out the window , the guards seemed to pass the house."It was you?" Mich looked just as shocked, and relieved as she was.

"Apparently. I thought you were one of them." She laughed. "Lets go to bed."

"Yes lets." The next day She remembered that Mich or rather Michelle bought the Medicine from the doctor and after a few weeks Jane Cromwell was back on her feet. Mich 's father said nothing, just a line on his fore head and a line for a mouth to show his emotions. Mich glared at him, and didn't speak to him for days. She didn't need to though He wasn't around much for a few weeks. Don't think she cared at the time.

Pulled back by the the new young cabin boy's voice," Is that Tortuga? Captain Sparrow." He replied from his favorite place the hull of his ship,"yes lad that be her."


	2. Finished?

_**ALmost 25 years before exactly**_

"Milady Katessa, you guest has arrived as expected."The Butler stated monotonously. Face covered behind a book she replied,

"Let him in." A few moments later a timid man steped in and sat down at the chair in front of the lady.

"Did you find the girls family?" The man looked nervous,"We 'ave a lead Ma'am." Still behind the book Katessa responed sweetly,"That is not what I asked." The man was becoming more nervous,

"Ye did." In a blink of an eye the book was down and a knife flew inches past his face, landing in the door he came through.

"Than answer the question, simpelton!"

"YES!, BUT THEY DON"T HAVE A DAUGHTER ,JUST A UNWED SON!"He cried in fear. Katessa turned away from the frightened man.

"We must wait for his child, "Looking back at him," I want you to guarantee this child. Now go."

_**pride goeth before the fall**_

On a ship not far away Merrick stood gazing at the land getting closer; the sun was still high in the sky. The man's Brown hair moved slightly with the light breeze, He had a Blank stare held in his eyes. 'Only a few more weeks till we wed. I just have to trust her till then.' There was a sad change in his face, as Mich quietly as a cat moved up the steps and behind him. Mich's affection, could be seen through her small smile. She stood close to him but, just enough for him to feel the heat radiating off her body. The change in him was instant, the blank stare he had held, now was a scowl of jeously.

"How was,"he forced the word out,"practice?" He had said it in such a way that Mich's emotion turned from affection to shock to anger in a second. She was amazed at just how much faith he had in her,

"If your going to talk to me like a child-"

He cut her off suddenly,"Yes, thats exactly how you've needed to be treated given that you can't see danger while it's right in front of you. Your no better than a useless damsel waiting to be in distress."

Mich started in a dangerous tone now rising,

"Then, _**captian**__,_ I'll be taking my leave. If there's any _**distress**_ on this damsel its from you!"

Merrick imagined her turn but she was already half way down the steps. He 'd hoped for her to come back up and say she understood how he was feeling. That was not to be. Mich, in her fast steps continued,

"I'm NOT part of your crew I can leave when I Want." With that she flew into her room, ranting and stomping never to be seen again; so it seemed to Merrick still gliding his ship onward. He grunted in renewed frustration and kicked the side of the ship. Watching him from afar Shadow was smiling.

Mich After her rampage walked to the galley, the crew carefully avoiding her. Mich steped into the closed space of the kitchen. Her hand still shaking from her anger, droped a fagile cup, shattering into a million tiny parts. Letting out her anger in voice for a momnet, felt tears edging at her eyes. Without a second thought she pushed them back slowly, sweeping up the shatter cup. More carefully she filled her drink and sat down at the farthest table to the back. There she sat in her thought's till Gabriel intrupted them. The young boy, with blonde hair, green eyes said nerviously,

"Miss?"

Michelle looked at him to show he had her attention. "The capt'n says we'll be ashore soon, " She answered curtly,

"You can tell the captian, yes I'll be going ashore when we dock."

Soon after as promised, the ship had docked. Michelle didn't notice Merrick addressing the crew, and walked to a small boat captained by a young women. "Evelyn Carri 'ere!" The dark skined women, dark brown eyes, and in tan pants and a cream long sleved shirt looked up shaking her head.

"Michelle, " In a french accent,"Evelyn or Carri 'ere not both. The usual?" Mich nodded as she passed her two letters and five gold coins.

"Pleasure as always," Mich started to turn away,"Wait, is some thing wrong?" Mich thought for a moment about unloading all of her thoughts, then decided against it.

"Nothing to be bothered about." Evelyn glanced at the women walking slowly back, "Pride goeth before the fall."

Michelle was still on the path she had taken when, she heard echoing foot steps. She paused, they paused , she walked , they walked. Mich was running in her mid-length white shirt , and light brown uneven skirt. Out of breath back on the familar deck ,panting, she bumped into a cheerful Shadow. His complection changed to a mocking one,"Best watch yer step lass, ye n'ver know who ye'll cross pathes with." She barely held back the shiver from vibrating down her spine.

"I'll keep that in mind." Quickly she walk through the captains door and shut it. In the feeling of safety, she forgot she had a fight with Merrick. Who was looking up at her from his map on the desk push up to the wall oppisite the bed, next to the right side of the door , the map he had been few mintues ago straing at, just staring. Her mistake realized, looked at the door. 'Its deal with this or not be safe else where, you know.' Mich's mind stated quietly. Just as her hand had reached the door handle, she droped it with a sigh.

"Damsel in Distress is such a degrading term ,"Merrick paniced, and started to speak," I didn't mean it, its just -" Cutting him off she finished,

"Well captian i supose i'll just have to avoid Shadow for as long as he is aboard , how long was that again?"Michelle turn smiling at her husband to be. "Just he--wait your-I thought" She walked to the chair and sat comfortably. " What I liked him? Of course not! I have had a bad feeling about him since I met him, I just wanted to prove you wrong."

"Exactly-" Mich stopped him again . "Carefull dear, pride goeth before the fall." As she stood Merrick shook, then bowed his head ." You have wisdom beyond your years." With pretended shock repiled Mich,"My love, years have taught me my great wisdom by trials with such as you." Laughter followed in her voice after.


	3. old meeting places

_**chp3 the unexpected gathering **_

With the short fight over and finished, Mich began the discret avoidence of Shadow. For a few near meetings, Mich was sure this plan might work after all. That was until he came to her. Michelle was not the type of person to be bold enough to tell him to go away, it was not in her nature. This trait did not go well for her in this type of situation. The third day in Tortuga, the last day of rest for the crew. Now was the day the suppiles had to be bargined, loaded, and stored. Mich helped as much as she could , but today she had decided to wait to help. While most of the crew was off doing a job she was alone in the galley at a table beside the kitchen door.

"Miss fairchild, would their be a reason to the cold shoulder ye've been givin' me? " Shadow asked while he ,uninvited, joined her at the table. Michelle thought over her response finding none that had a reasonable sound, settled with a simple answer. "I just wanted to rest along with the rest of the crew, I can do that can't I?" He Leaned back in the galley chair and lacing his fingers smiled,"Of course, well miss I'll be taken meself and do me job then. Excuse me." With that he got up slowly as he spoke, as he turned something in his features stired a memory in Mich. It was forgoten .but most of all she knew it wasn't good.

Mean while, on a ship that had just docked.

"Lads," quickly adding as the two women coughed lightly,"and lasses, Today is a great day. Today ye get the day off!" Jack announced from the hull of the Pearl as the crew filed out. Two of the crew were trying to dash through the crew leaving without success or being obvious. "Oy! Calles! Kidd! aren't ye gents goin' the wrong way." His swaying lead him in front of the men. The men stood for a few seconds pondering what to say then Calles, the slighty larger of the two, voiced his thoughts.

"Ye see we was thinkin' if no one was guarding the ship , they'd think we were else where hidding...uh, on the ship waitin' for any Intruders ye see. So since the intruder, being the one who would think we were hiddin' waiting for them, would think the ship was well guared. Which of course it would be simply without guards actually guarding the ship...uh...while... All the while the ship is really being guarded."

Calles ended with that uncertain look, as Kidd , the thiner small of the pair, nodded enthusiacticaly. "Ya, Ya course, Makes perfect sense." He had hoped that his words might help convice the capt'n to agree.

Jack still staring at his crewmen thought,'brave men, stupid idiots. eh, mabye it helps.'

"Suppose for a moment that you were they. What would stop such a party if for a moment they decided to came aboard this appreat ship with hidden guards. Then who would stop these intruders from takin' me Pearl when the hidden guards are found to be nonexistent?" After a show of corresponding hand gestures, he paused. Then Calles and Kidd knowing the plan A had not worked, went to plan B.

The two men looked at each other then fell back theatricly, and clutched their stomaches and head. One even crossed his eyes shouting,"HELP I CAN"T GET MY EYES UNCROSSED! I CAN"T SEE!" It seemed a full mintue had passed when Jack spoke," Now gents, I'd be staying on the ship , aye?" Calles who had been cluthing his stomach got up quickly, while Kidd who had crossed his eyes fell down a few times before saying saddly,"Aye . captain." Jack pondered his preivous thoughts as a Black haired woman joined his side and began the walk off the ship.

"Well Calles, no rum and girls for us gents tonight," Kidd mentioned softly. All the time Isz's blue eyes and twiching smile gave away the need for laughter. once out of range of the ship she erupted with laughter. Clutching her stomach nearly triping on air, she continued.

"Isz ,love , yer goin' ta fall on yer lovely face." Isz looked at him beifly , while trying to contain the ever rising laughter in her throat.

At last the inevitable happened she triped on a lone rock. Jack tried to help pull her up ,but as she was being lifted up another set of giggling fits sent both of them downward. Both were lieing on the ground, and smiling. Isz let out a sigh of contentment, just as Jack placed his gaze on her and brushed her hair out of her face. He ruffly kissed her; as a cloud of dust and air surrounded them. Thirsty crewmen flew past them reminded them of they were still in the middle if the busy road. Jack gathered Isabel up and they walked on. Finally as they continued down the street ,echoing foot steps filled the sensitive ears of Isz.

"Jack do you hear that?" Isz asked as she reached for her sword. Jack looked thoughtfull," Proably nothing love , its Tortuga after all." Isz wondered at the possiblity,"Hmm." For a few moment it was gone,but not for long. "Jack, We are being followed I know it!" She whispered urgently. Jack saw they were nearing a hidden ally. In the moment they would seem to vanish from their followers sight. The followers would also in that moment be given voices.

"yep they heard us coming."

The second voice anwsered,"Of course. I mean really you caught me hidding in a cargo hold; I'm not exactly one to be silent."

Inside the ally Isz shook her head silently.

"Figures."

The couple in the shadows missed the soft steps with a long rope in hand, amist the islands nightly noise. Then the figures disappeared out of sight. "What?" Isz thought aloud. Both Isz and Jack steped to look for the two figures; faster than a blink of an eye they were on the ground. What had happened was this as Isz and Jack wonder where the figures had gone, the a rope was tightly held, and tripped them. The familar laughter in Isabel's ears made her wish she had seen this coming.

"Ha!? I knew I'd get you back one day. Course when you did it was a bit more akward. Ah what can ya do?"Michelle shruged as she walked out of the darkness. Isz looked at her in a confused, 'I just remembered something way',

" No, you didn't; you never said such a thing!"

"No," Mich replied defiently,"But I was just justfiying my actions." Mich's best mate rolled her eyes at her; letting it go easily. Jack's answer to the act was less forgiving. He had a look of offense as Merrick offered to help him up.

"Dear ol'capt'n, need a hand?" Jack plainly brushed off his offer

"I am not old, or in need of help. bloodly crewmen..shoulda never given him a ship..." By this time the girls were skiping off arms linked like old times. The men could agree on one thing , women were strange indeed. "Women" They said in unision, as they followed

"A month , it feels like forever!? The Pearl has going through so many raids. Well thats all the news I have how about you?" Michelle gave her the look. Isz looked back at her with concern,

"Is it merrick?" Michelle proceeded to tell her everthing...

"Everything is fine now between us. It is Shadow I think..., oh I can't understand it!, It's like I've seen him before. Not a good before either, I can feel it." she could feel the uneasiness all over again as she said it. After Isz had heard the whole story she interjected,

"If I had been there, He'd wouldn't have had wanted to cross pathes with you ever!" Mich responed as she wondered, what would happen now they were a together again.

Passing through the doors of the Jolly roger the four split into couples. Jack recalled his first almost kiss with his love. Merrick found a table that happened to be close to that every same booth. Jack suprise Isz with a deep kiss , she reacted quickly by kissing back. Michelle who had been thinking of the same thing, raised her eye brow.

" I wouldn't gloat to much Sparrow, i always have my gun on me." Jack paused in the kiss to state confidently,

"You'd never shoot ol'Jack." Mich smiled,

"true , Still wouldn't stop me from giving you the biggest bruise you've ever had." Isz watched she knew his ego was slowly losing to her best mate's protective-ness. She had a flash back of the time Mich thought she had caught him cheating on her. She had been waiting for him that night, he came stumbling in. Not to mention mumbling about a scary scary women. She laughed aloud. He had been true for as long as he had been with her ,Isz was so proud.

"Whats so funny Isz?"Merrick asked. Michelle looked at her gun where she had a slight dent from the event, almost linked to her, laughed as well.

In another bar along the Tortuga coast was Shadow waiting, he was meeting somone as well. He sat up while his fingers slowly tapped the table. A hooded man,with grey eyes and a scar running down his right cheek, walked in automaticly sitting down. "Whats the update?" Shadow looked at him in hatred,"Why didn't the boss send ye to do less important work, Scar face?" The man answered in anger,"i'm the reason you even had a chance findin' her, and other information ;not giving to a gang member sent to the dirty work." Shadow had never liked this informat.

" what does that make ye?, scum bag." He replied in dangerous tones. Again the hooded man asked,"Whats the most resent? The boss wouldn't like a mixup of information from ye , now would she?"


	4. Warnings

**Pardon the wait school and such...Discaimer:I don't own Jack,Tia dalma, or Gibbs**

** Visions warning**

**Black filled her view, then she saw a light haired women asking forgiveness. Mich looked, it was her she was requesting forgiveness from. Suddenly she felt herself speak. "No,begging shall not save you."she softly spoke as her voice rose."Callisto be gone!" The women started to vanish from her sight,while changing. A light brown bear in place of the women. Regret filled her as her vision returned to blury figures around her.**

**"Michelle! Do not do this to me! Wake up! Mich!" Several voices entered her ear as the Bar came into focus from the floor. Isz and Merrick closest to her side. Also Jack draging the Pearls Doctor and cook John. "What happened?"Mich muttered. Isz answered first,"You fell sideways off the seat, unconcious, and still managed to shout something about begging."Mich was up and standing when she noticed she was the specetacle of the room."**

**I'm fine. Don't mind me,"Mich tried subtly. Isz rolled her eyes at her friends soft voice trying to convince this group of druken men. You'd think after being on a pirate ship, she would have learned soft commands never work.  
**

**"SHE SAID TURN AROUND!" The effect was instant. Next thing that happened was against Mich's protest they set off to the Pearl so John could check her health.**

**"Really John I'm Fine." Mich felt someone shove her forward. **

**"Your still going,"Isz spoke with a stern mothers voice. This was Mich's turn to roll her eyes, still she walked on toward the Pearl.**

**In the other bar where Shadow and his drinking pantner were talking his voice softly and harshly said,"Let her know Its begun." **

**Once they had reach the Pearl they met an old friend. "Gibbs!" Mich shouted and gave him a brotherly hug. "Nice to see you." Gibbs was going to respond but he didn't have a chance. She let go and without announcement dropped. Merrick thought aloud. **

**"Not again!" Jack ,trailing behind him, was heard.**

**"This time it was both of them." Below him was Isz like Mich seemingly unconcious. **

** "Callisto, don't." Mich felt like she had been betrayed. Her vision turned silver and her body traped.She looked around and saw a cave surrounding her. Next to her was another also slowly changing into a statue, but bronze. It was justifed, she felt, she the changing into a silver statue. "You have no Idea what you have released," the other said as her voice faded. The scene was gone with the cold shock Mich felt through her body.**

**"COLD WATER! I hate water dripping on me!" Mich blinked in the Galley of the Pearl as, she was sure, Isz scremed her dislike to the water thrower. "Cold Water!" Some how Jack stopped her yelling. John explained. **

**"Ye both blacked out, shoutin' at the same time. Nothing worked, we hada use whatever we could. Sorry lass." The last part he said to Isz. Mich on the other hand looked at Isz from her seat on the galley bench. And Isz in turned to her thoughtfuly,sitting beside her. **

**"Were you in..?" **

**"the cave? Reeves Tresure?" Mich finished **

**"Did you feel..?" "Like we were becoming statues?" Isz finished for her. **

**"Did you feel like you knew there was a monster?" **

**Mich shook her head,"No." **

**"Oh. Well how about the person we were..?" **

**"Oh ya, Calisto." **

**Isz looked hopful,"So what was it about and why, how?" Mich turned her gaze down and back to her friend. **

**"I don't know." **

**The three men watched as the two become one and all they could say do was make confused gestures to show they had no idea what had just happened.**

**" I always knew we had a link." Isz continued as she leaned on the table, trying to get comfortable. Her motion for comfort was unsuccesful. Isz sat up instead.**

**"No there's more to this." **

**The men all the while had been trying to get the girls attention. They tried any things: Pots and pans, noise makers , Yelling, shouting. **

**"HELLO!" John tried again. Merrick stood at a loss as to what they could try next. Jack thought , 'well if she really can't hear all that I think I know what might work.'**

**"Fluffy is..." **

**This word made Isz start and glare at him with such a look. **

**Mich asked calmly,"Still have him?" Isz turned to her, and told her with her eyes 'shh'. **

**John took the moment of silence to speak. **

**"So are ye goin to tell us?" **

**Mich smiled thinking how good it was to be with her best mate again.**

**"We shared a vision, is the right word I think." **

**Isz was still glaring at Jack for bringing up Fluffy as she curtly said,"We knew you were here, we were ignoring you. Mich and I were figuring out what happened till you interupted."**

**Isz ,having her say, rejoined the conversation. **

**"I think I had one of these before. I thought it was just a dream. I was in a stone yard by the sea. I felt angry, and I had no choice in what I was doing. There was a beautiful women and I transformed her in to a monster. She had snakes all around her head, green glowing eyes, It wasn't like any dream I've ever had,too real." Mich had her thinking look on and mentioned to Merrick she had to get to the ship to check something. **

** "Mich, the monster; could it be the one I knew about in the vision?" Mich looked at her with a small smile.**

** "Sister, that is what I plan to find out. If I learn anything important I will tell you as soon as possible. It is a interesting journey we find ourselves on,no?" ****The group walked them to the dock and said their byes. **

**"Isz," she said as she hugged her good-bye,"meet us at Merricks treasure cove. You know where, and I'll see if I can find out anything." Isz Didn't want her sister to leave just yet, but let her go. **

**"I'll be there."**

**Isz said saddly as they left the Black Pearl. **

**A half-hour passed and Isz laid on the deck bench. She did not feel like going to bed just yet.**

**"Love," **

**Jack called "Hmm" He walked beside her and placed his arms around her small waist. **

**"Do ye get that feeling like we have an adventure ahead of us?" **

**Isz turned her head toward him. **

**"mabye, it feels more like danger than adventure." At that moment she felt tired and decieded to go to bed. Gibbs ,having the first night shift, nodded as the couple passed. It was only a few more minutes when he knocked hard on the cabin door.The older sailor looked unsure as to what to do. **

**"JACK!" **

**"WHAT!" **

**Jack opened the door to see an old man colapsed on the deck. Gibbs lead him to the man.**

**" He's talkin' but I don't know what he's saying!?" He was speaking so softly Jack moved closer to the weary man. Unexpectedly spoke inbetween short breaths.**

** "Please... tell me... this is the... Black Pearl." Jack hesitated in nodding. Gibbs and Jack half carried him. They lead him to John who was still in the galley from the womens episode.**

**"At last.." The greying man mummbled. Isz sat quietly in the captians cabin. She got up and wanted to see what was going on. She found John caring for an old man. Isz gasped. John looked up from his work,**

**"He's not that bad,lass. Just tired more likely than not." She shook her head. **

**"Jack, I'll be in the Cabin." She was thankful the man had his eyes closed. He might have recognized her. Later Jack entered looking worried. **

**"Ye know him?Love? Should I take him out of the brig?," Isz looked up breifly responding,**

**" Yes I know him, Yes, tomorrow... Mich isn't going to like this. Not at all."**

**After Jack had perpared to ship off the next day, Isz waited by the window as the man was brought to the Cabin. **

**"Enter." Jack answered. It was the first time he had a proper look at the man. He had familar eyes and for some reason a nose that he had seen before. Jack looked him over fully.**

**"Have I threatened you before?' Isz shook her head at him, as a tired and aging voice feebly spoke directly to her.**

**"Michelle, I need to find Michelle." Jack thought, 'he must have known the two girls as they were before they left.' No one else ever called them by their full name. This would also explain why he spoke to Isz and not to him.Which in itself was unusual, after all he was Captian Jack Sparrow.**

**"Why do you need to see her? whats wrong?"Isz asked in urgent tones edged with anger.**

** Jack thought since Isz knew him and seemed to be known to the old man, he would let her handle the conversation. That was till he was needed to shoot him, or throw him over board.**

** "I have to tell her, she must know. I must warn her." With his words Isz snaped toward him.**

**"Warn her about what?" He looked uncertainly at her. "You tell me or you won't get my help reaching her." In the mans tiredness he thought, I must do what I must do. With this short thought, began his tale.**

**"Well...a few years ago I..." He started. **

**flashback**

**Walking down the road was a Middle aged man. His hair just barely greying. In disbelief he mummbed to the air,"Can't be, no I never planed this..." He turned at a hidden bar where he came when he was troubled. Edward Fairchild had had many times he was troubled, though mostly after another business mistake. As he wandered in he missed the group of men that stopped their talking as he passed; so were his thoughts so disturbing to him. The voluptuous waitress asked for his choice of drink. **

**"Beer." Now the group of men had come over, offering for him to join in their card game. He soon found out names:Hawkens, Jones, Steel, and the last wandered in later was named Black. Needless to say he joined them. He also became focused on their game of poker. Mr. Fairchild loved doing well at whatever was popular at the time; this was no different.And like the other times, Edward found he was losing.Time began to pass in a blur, and the coversation moved to one night stands.Edward began to think of his situation. **

**Isz looked at him with a curiosity as he continued. "You see, you have to understand I was desperate and foolish.. and I bet my unborn child." **

**Isz stared at the man in anger,this would lead to nothing good.**

**"And let me guess, you lost." She spoke with a sterness that might have cut a man.**

**He flinched and quickly finished. "... I learned that I would sooner die, than let any harm come to my child. How could I be so foolish to want to give away my own. Four years I waited in fear and he finally came. Just when I thought my fears were over. I was alone watching my sweet child, when there was a knock at the door. I knew it was him. I hid her, then; quickly rushed back to the door. I found Black, the man as you so bluntly say I did lose to, stood confidently at the entrance.**

**I pleaded with him. I told him I'd give him money. His price was 5,000 pounds every year, just keep the child longer. i thought she would be safe since she was away, but he came to Jane's house. He was looking for her, and I had no money to give." Isz looking even more angered. Edward looked back at them with pleading eyes "You can help me save her." That did it. **

**"Because you bet your own child in a poker game! And not to mention Mother is involved. Did you leave her in danger as well?! Now Mich is going to be chased by a man who thinks she is his slave!" She stomped away, towards the chair across the room."Yes, only so she will know the danger she is in and I'll let you explain to her what will happen to mother when she is here. i can't hear any more of your cowardly babble. Jack is Captain he gets to deicde to sail you or not. " **

**Jack had been waiting for the moment he would be asked his oppinon. **

**"Captain, please, its my only daughter." The old man beged. Jack, now understood who he was, answered,"ye can be a guest till we meet up with Maestas." The man looked quite confused,"Im looking for Michelle?" **

**"Yes we know. " Isz said before Jack could continue. **

**"We'll be headed out today. Isz," she gave him a glance,'tell you later'. **

**"Just stay outta the way till we get there." Isz said with dislike. Edward felt quite like he was dismissed.The fact he had missed information had pasted over him, as he settled into his hammock with the crew. He was guided by John.**

**Jack had to listen for a few hours as Isz explained. The man's name was Edward, the not great, father of Mich. He had spent most of her life from afar in another building. And that, Jane was Jane Cromwell Mich's mother. Isz told him Jane was as much a mother to her as much as to Mich, she had taken her in without pause. She had the same kindness as Mich had the day she took money from her father. She went on to explain that the other young man that had been there the day she met Mich was her older brother. Jack asked few questions of family history , it was a thing he did not talk about much with her. He was called to take over for Gibbs soon after to sail his Pearl onward toward Merrick's cove.**

**Long after he was gone Isz had gained a renewed dislike of Mich's Father. She knew she had to think of a way to tell Mich just how many people were at stake and how much danger she herself was in; without her deciding to something foolish. She stared out the small window watching the ocean move in a monotous motion; thinking. At last aloud she said,"I should have had him kept in the brig."**


	5. new clues

Authors note: any who read this I'm thankful. I don't own Jack ,the Pearl and its crew. Comment if it so calls you in doing so.

_**The pieces of the puzzle **_

Isz noticed every thing about peoples actions. She had body language and psychology books by the dozen. In the many days she came to wonder about how this man could be Mich's father. He was a complete opposite of her. When ever she saw him he was laying in his hammock while the others worked or in the galley sitting in silence. Not one of the friendly men's words stirred him from it. Although she had remembered most of her psychology books by heart, it was not needed to guess what he was feeling. Always, if he was actually around even just a few of the crew ,he was looking around paranoid. Isz made a habit of watching him to give any clue as to what the rest of his story was.

' How long exactly had he paid this man,Black, off to keep Mich from him? why did he now come to warn her? why not earlier? Just how much worst was this situation going to get?

* * *

It was a long way till The Unknown reached the cove where Mich had promised she would meet Isz and Jack. Mich thought happily ,'one day we will name her a good name. maybe a name from legend.'

For the first time in a while she felt almost at peace within herself. And in this feeling she wanted to cook a nice breakfast for Captain and crew. She climbed down from the crows nest, down the rope ladder.

"O'Grandy!" The doctor and cook, who was a friend of John, enlisted about the same time as most of the new crew. Mich walked toward the red-brown haired, green eyed Irish man carrying a bag of potatoes. "Miss?" He answered wearily,"I jus' got settled, do'nt tell me I got more ta do." Mich had to laugh at the rich accent of the man's voice.

"no,"She covered her mouth as she unknowingly coping the accent. "I'm sorry." He stared with strong disbelief. "May I help you prepare a fine morning breakfast?" Mich asked in a grandly as she bowed, peaking up at his face.

O'Grandy wondered about the young woman, but in the end he sighed and nodded toward the kitchen. "Yes!" In a leap she was far ahead of him. It seemed she was almost joyful to be cooking, to him. Mich happily pulled out the pans and other necessary tools. He could not help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Wh'ere ya from Miss?" Mich tied her hair away so it would not end up in the food. "Well, Port Royale . I'm only guessing you'll ask what class too." O'Grandy who'd come from a rather poor family just knew people came from any where if they were on a pirate ship. "A bit curious."

"I had a middle class Mother and a aristocrat Father. So, I can't even really tell you. I do know I felt more comfortable in the middle class areas than anywhere my Father went." Mich shrugged after honestly answering. "How bout you, O'Grandy?" He replied easily.

"All working family. I'm from Wicklow, Ireland." He was cutting the potatoes suddenly he cut his finger,and let out a hiss of pain. Mich shook her head as she grabbed a bandage and cut it into a small piece and covered the cut. O'Grandy laughed out loud once she was finished and when back to frying the meat.

"Now why am I h'ere! If y'ou h'ad a doctor al'ready. I thou'ght I was the only doctor and cook on board." He laughed as he finished his cutting and did his part. Mich looked at the middle aged man. "I'm not without knowledge of how to care for minor cuts and bruises. My mother was one to always know how to care for others without thinking. I think I got it from her. Besides I needed help with the not so minor cuts and bruises." It was final in O'Grandy's mind this woman , though odd, was a likable one. "Aye, Miss. We ha've men ta fed now." Mich pulled the plates out ,"Yes , yes we do."

The morning seemed to go well. All went smoothly till Tom, a recovering man from the last raid, asked if someone might bring him his food. Every face lit up in laughter. Mich yelled at the men for their cruelty. Made him a plate, and began walking it over to him. Only the floor by the man was uneven, her foot hit the protruding board, and she fell with food flying. The food hit several men. They threw the food off and searched for the source. It was a woman laying on the floor laughing at herself. They realized she was not angry at all , and being the Captains promised, must be respectful. They laughed at her oddness as many helped her up. All at once the Captain, who till then remained unseen, threw himself out of the galley with a great noise. Mich stopped and saw Shadow in all to clear view holding her hand from behind her. From Merrick's point of view he must have looked like he was whispering something amusing close to her ear, as he stood behind her, with his head placed at the right angle. She had not noticed, many of the men were helping her up. Quickly she threw him off and dashed after Merrick. He, however,had locked the cabin door. Mich banged at the door without any answer. She inwardly groaned.

"So much for my happy morning."

In hope of once more finding the peace climbed up to the crows nest. "MISS!" She looked down from half way up and saw O'Grandy. Then she was back on the deck.

"It's Mich, O'Grandy." He asked what happened. "It's between me and the Captain, I'll be on my way back up their," She pointed up,"now, thank you for this morning." Once more she sat in the crows nest.

Mich was having this problem a lot recently. Shadow, now it seemed, had a timed tactic of being near her when Merrick saw her. He grew even more angry at Mich apparent dishonesty. Mich grew angry at his inability to trust her.

"Merrick he keeps coming around me! can't you see that?!" Mich tried to explain to he one night. He saw flashes of her smiling with Shadow while he sat in his cabin working.

"No, Mich I can't." He spoke in soft anger. In his anger he missed the way her body had a slight shine to it recently. Mich clenched her fists together. Once more He missed it, silver as if stars shone in her eyes for an instant. Now , in Mich's mind was a thought that was strange.

"I could turn you into a stag and hunt you down," Mich said in a soft musical voice that one would only catch if they were really listening.

Merrick like the other times ,did not hear this just her. "Mich I won't listen to your lies, I know you are spending more time with him. Stop pretending your want to be with me."

Mich growled,"I've had enough! I'll be on the deck if you care to find me. If you ever come to your senses, you'll actually listen to what your saying." With that the door was slammed and Merrick was alone for another night. He took the pillow beside him and threw it hard against the door.

On nights like this Mich would watch the moon strangely. It was not only her actions and look that changed it was in her thoughts. She also had urges to go in to the deep woods of the ports . As if she didn't belong anymore; the woods felt like her long lost home. 'If only he would listen to me.' Was often her thought as she sat among the trees of the quiet forest edge.

It was Shadow who took note of her changes the most. He smiled at her problem. 'She was changing nicely, all according ta plan.' He would laugh heartily at her angered looks after the Captain left. 'Now yer ready ta help the other do th'e same, deary.' He felt sure that this one they would meet very soon.

It had been a long journey for Mich and Merrick, both felt the pain with every word that added to the anger. It was on the night before they reached the cove Mich would realize something was terribly wrong. It was a full moon, and it shone on the young woman ,tan pants,white long sleeve shirt, and maroon trench coat, sitting on the bench along side the far end of the ship. The feeling of being uncertain was all to familiar. She had been so close to that happy ending. Now it was almost to impossible to even hope. How she cried to her self. It was only recently she would volunteer to take the night duty just to be completely alone. It was Shadow who decided to try keep her from becoming too powerful.

"Dear me, is it ye can't convince him of yer lie, lass? Or it it He doesn't want ye any more? Yer fault ye know. If ye hadn't Become so different. Yer heart doesn't belong to anyone, anymore.Yer just another lonely has-been wench. " He let the words flow out easily.

"Shadow, leave me alone." Mich managed to say strongly in her shaking voice. "I know it's you who's doing all this. I don't know why, but its you. Now I want you to just let me be." she voice rose in her quick temper she now had. Shadow slowly stepped back.

"Just let your power flow out, prove to him with your power how wrong he is. Besides,What are ye goin' ta do bout it, if it was?" Mich stood and it was as if she was a new person altogether.

"You are a mere mortal, what do you know of such things." she said. Shadow watched in awe as she lifted high off the deck and glowed as bright as the moon. Her brown eyes now burned silver."Now your ignorance will be paid in turn."

In an instant an arrow was strung on a bow aimed at his heart. The changes flickered, and she dropped back on the deck. Relieved at the close call; he hastily moved to in a dark corner until it was the right moment. Shadow felt he might have picked the wrong course of action. And that Boss was right they were very powerful.

Mich collapsed in pain ,exhausted. Most of all she was confused; it was all a blur. She didn't have time to think about any of it . The sound made the whole crew gather to see what had happen. Merrick came charging out of the cabin. His eyes rested on his Fiancee

"Mich!"

--

Jack had the oddest feeling his Isabel was distancing her self from him. It was unnatural as it was without reason. Mich's father himself was a distant fellow and a man who feared pirates as many people often did. This could not have been the reason for Isz to start becoming isolated from him. The journey was coming to an end and Merrick's ship was coming into view. This strange isolation was, despite his ignoring it, starting to bother him.

"Isz, love, whats wrong?" Jack asked the night before they reach their destination. They were alone in the cabin; he sat at his desk and she at the window bench.

She slowly responded,"How can one know how one feels if she herself does not know how she feels?" Jack did not know how to answer, this was not how Isz talked even in the oddest of moods.

"What?" he finally asked after a stupefied silence. She looked at him; uncertain of her own words she just knew they were true.

"Something isn't right, Mich's father, a man named 'black', the visions, The man Mich told me about 'Shadow', Her fathers timing, I mean how does it add up? Whats missing?"

Jack walk over to her and started to comfort her,"Maybe its' not suppose ta add up, and nothin's missing, love. Maybe it just is." Isz looked at him trying to understand.

"It has to all fit some how, Life is like a battle all planed and thought over. Right?" Jack stared strangely at her once more. "Yes, but... kinda ..well not really.. I don't know , love. Lets just wait and see what Mich has thought up . She'll have it figured out " Isz felt more like an observer than really part of the whole thing. It was as if she was waiting to play a part in a long and complicated play.

* * *

" Shadow did something...can't remember properly.." These were the last words Mich had said before she fell unconscious once more. Merrick had decided, Worley was to sail and take charge till he was done caring for Mich. He wanted to made sure she was safe in the Captain's cabin for the next few hours. That was if she was telling the truth about Shadow. Even of this he was still unsure.

"Mich.." He said in a soft whisper of worry. O'Grandy was pushing the rest of the curious crew away when he saw the young woman crumpled on deck.

"Capt'n Maestas, If'n ye'd let me look he'r over." He did not hear the good doctor. Merrick pushed away the crew as he lifted her off the deck . Everything that had happen did not matter, all his anger was toward what or whom ever did this to his fiance. Kicking his door open, he carried her to the bed. Just then, as he put her there she tried to sit up quickly;holding her head.

"Think, I need to think, ...Somethings wrong... ,"as if a shock went through her,"Isz." In her mind so many thoughts were being thrown around it was all a mess. Merrick rush toward her trying to make her relax. A loud knock showed O'Grandy meant business. Merrick let him in. He went back to Mich's side trying to get to stay there.

"Lay down at least till I come back, please." Even in her state she understood and nodded in reply. By the time the Captain had got back on deck the crew was standing around discussing what had happened.

"MEN! I want al ya back to work! Worley At the helm! " He saw with pride how his men acted speedily in response and loyalty; all except Shadow. Quietly he called his first mate Worley. " Have Shadow thrown in the brig, make sure he is watched. " The man was a bit older than Merrick, but he was a loyal first mate. Eric Worley had red hair,clean shaven face, light hazel eyes, and a solemn impression. "Aye, Captain." Eric turned away from him,"You two grab Shadow and make sure he doesn't escape the brig. NOW LOUSY DOGS! GET A MOVE ON!" Merrick only watched long enough to make sure Shadow was dragged into the door leading to the dark brig below. Then he was back in the cabin, he watched as Mich was fighting with O'Grandy.She was determined to get to the desk. As the fact , that O'Grandy using one of his arms to keep her from moving any farther from the edge of the bed , supposed.

"I'm just tired O'Grandy."

Mich pushed hard against the only barrier between her and her desk. It seemed try as hard as she might he would not move. In her mind a voice told her she had hidden strength she could have used; but for some reason or another that strength had rushed far into her like a evening tide.

"No, Miss yo'ur no't fine."

"I just want to get up out of this bed and go to the desk!i'm sure i can walk fine!"

"You need to Rest, Mich. That's doctors orders." He ended the fight firmly.

He saw O'Grady finally use his newly freed arm to put his equipment back in his bag , and clip in shut. The man look frustrated. He crossed to the captain.

"She ha's the sligh'test fever, ra'ised heart bea't,it was a black ou't From what I ca'n tell. I'd be Makin' h'er rest. I'll be comin' back to see if it's changed." With that he left. Mich who had been laying quietly on the bed; waited till he was gone to move quickly to the desk. Soon Mich was scribbling in a spare notebook. She pulled out two books around her_** Who's who in Mythology**_ and _**Greek Gods and Goddesses.**_ He knew her enough not to protest it would be no use.

Merrick Maestas was man who could endure a long storm, waiting for what he wanted , killing a enemy, but all the anger, confusion, and uncertainty was getting to his last nerve. He saw she was in deep thought,he himself walked to the bed and laid down. Soon he was in a deep sleep of exhaustion. It was after he woke up that he should have worried about.

Mich looked at her notes: stone yard , jealously

**Athena transformed the beautiful woman curls , snakes, eyes glow green, turned things to stone. (Medusa)**

** forest, betrayal **

**Artemis changed woman into bear for not keeping rule of chastity. (Castillo)**

Reeves two goddesses Artemis? & Athena?

She stared and aloud asked,"This tells me nothing to do with why? What do we have to do with it? " She closed her eyes trying to remember.The memory came back to her,"No! not possible!" It was not the memory that surprised her, it was the many woman around her bowing. All of them dressed in the light colored cloth wrapped in a dress like way. They had many different shades of hair, handing loosely intertwined with leaves and flowers. Each carried a bow,or spear in hand; which was placed beside them as they bowed. As she sat in the wooden chair, tan pants , white shirt and a open maroon coat, Staring in wonder. In a moment they were gone. Briefly she stared, before scribbling once more.

She stopped, for a moment and wondered, what if there was more to the legend of the Reeves Treasure then met the eye. Her Thought also meant she had put Herself and Isz in a lot more trouble than she had first thought.**  
**


End file.
